


Whispers in the darkness

by blackheat



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheat/pseuds/blackheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame got pretty lost after Jin was cut from the group and his new work didn't work out how he expected. The only thing he knew he needed to talk to Akanishi Jin a.s.a.p.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was written in September 2011

In a small wine-bar near to the center of London Kame was sitting in a private box waiting nervously. Though it was early summer the weather wasn't showing any sign of sunshine without clouds. Heavy rain poured along the streets and kept the temperature low giving the feeling of a depressing autumn-Monday. The white candles lighted the place inside creating a cosy atmosphere as against the stormy weather. His eyes glued to the dancing flame while his mind worked nonstop on the point of his coming. Jin got surprised when he called the older man few days ago and told him without mince matters, that he want to meet as soon as possible. Kame didn't tell the case, but he was serious and inscrutable what made Jin worry and said yes to the invitation.

Kame's hands trembled a little from the concern eating him inside and for that call he was noodling around what to say. He took a sip from the red wine he ordered before and let the full liquid ease his tension.

It was more than one year ago since Jin and he were parted. The older was cut from the group KAT-TUN and started his own solo carrier. The Johnny's industry banned the Akakame legend for ages, what made them hard to overcome it. The first love staled during the time and as they became older their own claims changed. Jin wanted to set and build his own family, but Kame was not ready for that. He though his work was the most important thing, but after Jin left the group, and also the country to prepare his solo concert, Kame's life got empty.

First he was scared of letting the whole group's future on his shoulder, but after a while, when he got the opportunity to join to that TV programme GOING, his goal made him determined. Becoming a sport reporter was something for him, not to mention the whole baseball league. The first person he called was Akanishi of course. He still remembered about that call clear, the first step to fix their relationship. They thought if Kame could step out of the idol-industry their life would have a second chance. Kame promised everything and after he got the job with the home-run project, he knew it's his chance. He worked hard for one long year for his career, for his future and for Jin and their common life. Last week he put all of his shoulder to the wheel, but he failed and was out of the programme.

Jin might know, might not, but he had to face him to tell personally. Talking on the phone about that was not enough for him. He wanted Jin to know he tried hard. Hiding and skipping this conversation was not for Kame. He hated him already enough. After he cried out both of his eyes, he got himself together and planned this meeting carefully. He knew Akanishi was shooting in London, and he liked the place too, so he looked for a nice place and bought a ticket after Jin nodded assent.

This cosy bar had his own prettiness what Kame thought will help and ease their tension. The choice was decided when he checked the photos of the club. The modern style mixed with an old rest-house caught his attention, mainly when he read about the large and labyrinthian wine-cellar open for the guests. The stony walls with wooden furniture, the lot of candles and soft hangings gave romantic tone to the place. He felt if he was a fey princess waiting for his cavalier in an old tower filled with happiness and fear.

After he sipped the half of the glass wine and his mind wandered, the so called knight stepped into the room and his eyes found Kame's in the other end of the restaurant. Jin headed to him with a worried face and sat down in front of him.

"Hi! What's up? What had happened?"

"Hi Jin. It's just...I wanted to see you."

"Suddenly? Let the shit and tell me the reason. I know you're hiding something."

"I though, You'd like to eat something first..."

"No! I can't eat and neither sleep since our last call. I'm sure you have bad news, so spit it out finally!" the older man's nerves was to broke from the worry and couldn't be happy about meeting Kame after a long time.

The younger's eyes shined a little from the tears when he sighed sadly.  
"Jin..I.."

Just then a waiter stepped to their table and asked them with British accent stopping the conversation.

"Good evening gentlemen, can I offer something from our menu?"

Akanishi bit a swearing back and took the menu from the waiter's hand.  
"Thanks, we will choose later." his voice was harsh telling the man he is disturbing in the moment.

"Certainly misters, could I bring something to drink till than?" the man didn't show any kind of reaction to Jin's behave, and kept his polite mask on, while waiting for the answer.

Before Jin could let out his anger to the poor man, Kame grabbed his hand and turned to the waiter.  
"The restaurant has a famous wine-cellar, ne. Could you be so kind and show us?"

Jin was caught by surprise, and stared at Kame with wide eyes.  
"What cellar?"

"Yes, sir we have. I'll guide you there if you'd like."

"Yes, please. I want to see it right now." Kame stood up and pulled Jin's hand to follow him and the waiter.

"That way gentlemen."

They stepped into a small alley which leaded to an old stairs made of stones. Jin was still angry and worried, but Kame's warm hand folding to his own calmed his nerves.  
"That's our restaurant's uniqe treasure. It was built in the 1698s and enlarged all the years. We have collected the wines from all over the countryside, but only the highest quality." Their guider kept talking as they walked into the cellar labyrinth. The walls were maid from glasses piled up carefully between the stone archeband and the temperature was hold on the ideal. "Certainly we have most of the wine brands and not just from this area. For the sake of our guests we assure a wide scale of import wine from all over the world."

The deeper they walked in, the most amazed Kame got of the place, but when he noticed that he won't let their guider behind. He stepped to the man and showed his brightest smile while he asked him on a low voice.

"Well, it's really amazing and it has a comforting aura too. Would you mind if my friend and me stay for a short time to take a swing of this ancient buildup for a talk?"

"I'm afraid mister this is not possible." His eyes showed the surprise but his face kept up the politesse.  
Kame put a 50 dollar note carefully into the man's hand while smirked at him determinedly.

"I'm sure it can be solved some how."

"Hm, well there are plenty of wine glasses ...i-in the highest value and the cellar is...huge and difficult to get out. So I'll wait outside the door, please don't walk deeper."

Kame bowed and kept his eyes on the man while that disappeared on the next corner.

"What the hell was that Kazuya?" Jin's voice grunted behind him menacingly what made the younger turn back quickly facing him.

"We...wanted to talk, ne. I just made some private space."

"I don't understand you. If it's something concerning me you could have told me on the phone without letting me wait so long. If it's something private thing, than why do you wanted to meet here?" the taller man was confused and tried to figure out the other one.

Kame sighed sadly and leaned to the stone-wall. His hands fidgeted with his bracelets avoiding the other's look.  
"Jin, do you remember what we promised one year ago?"

"What do you mean?" Akanishi furrowed his brow forcing his mind.

"...about our future, and...and the chance to fix our relationship" for Jin it rang a bell, but he was unsure what was Kazuya's problem what he was still hiding.

"Un,...we...we agreed about working on it. I think I've done a lot in that case, haven't I."

"Me too."

"I was sure.Ne, tell me what bothers you. Haven't I cared for you enough?"

"No, that's not it. I..."

"You changed your mind? You don't want all of this shit, am I right?"

"NO! I want it, really." Kame said firmly picking up the eye contact again. "...but...but I failed." his voice faded and finally he closed his eyes holding the tears back. Saying it out loud was hard, harder than he though. It made his heart sank in pain. On the other way it helped him a lot. He felt if a huge stone fell from him ease his consistence.

Jin stepped in front of the younger and embraced him carefully. His hands caressed the other's back laying his head onto the board chest.  
"What is this again? Why do you say that?"

The warmth of the older man made Kazuya comfortable and let his tears run down on his cheeks. His face sank into the other's soft woolly breathing in the well known scent. How he missed that perfume all the year, was something that hit him just now. His arms circled around the others waist and pulled him closer to sink even deeper, sniffing the older man's essence. The pressure faded away as he said out and the hugging arms eased his tension fast. After a while, when his tears stopped and his voice came back, he turned his head to the side and continued.

"Jin I promised you to work on our common life. I put all of my strength in, but last week, when I had that home-run test, I failed. I'm out of that programme." his sigh showed his sadness, but Jin cuddled closer and flapped his worries away.

"Oh, I see. I knew you wanted that job so much. It was painted onto your face." Akanishi smiled to himself when the frames flashed in his mind.

"You saw me?... When?... Where?" the younger was surprised and lay back to look into the other's eyes.

"On the Net. I know, I promised you to let some space, but ...hm, I failed too. I watched that sport programme to check you, that you are okay. It was hard to be so far while that disaster happened. It was fucking hard Kazuya."

The dark orbs shined reflecting sadness, making Kame fall for them and lean forward for a tender kiss. The soft lips caused Jin to moan while his restrained feelings overflowed his heart. The gentle touch at the beginning became deeper and more passionate. They were hanging on each other's mouth, sucking the air out, along with the groans. Jin's body pressed the younger man's onto the stones while his hands disappeared under the coat. Their tongues battled for dominance what heated the two men's blood up in the chilly cellar. Kame's hands ran up on the chest till the back of the neck and his fingers dig into the curly hair looking for a strong hold.

"J-jin..." Kazuya's voice was just a faint moan as he struggled for some air. The cheeky hands found their way under his clothes and teased his skin all over. Akanishi's mouth wandered down along the beautiful neck and back to the ear nibbling the earlobe. When Kame felt that the fingers were in his pants already his voice got warning.

"JI-IN~!"

"Hm?" the older let only a groan out while he kept continuing his treatment.

"JIN! W-we...are in...public ahn...place!" that made Jin only grumpy and nuzzled closer to the small body blocking the escape.

"Jin, that's a huge and chilly wine-cellar. My balls would be like ice cubes." the younger whined, trying to push the hot body away.

"Hmmmm, I'll keep them warm."

That erotic, low voice didn't ease the smaller man's business which sent shivers along his skin.  
"Jin, I really...d-don't want it ...here ...b-being observed ...ahn...through the security c-cameras." he finally gained more space between them looking at the panting Akanishi whose gaze was misty from the excitement.

"Hmm, Kazuya...just a ..."

"No Jin! It's not the place."

"I'm sure there is a corner which would give us a small entrenchment."

"JIIiiiiiiin!"

"Arrggg...SHIT!" Jin lowered his head and bit his lips groaning in annoyance. His dick throbbed in his pants remembering him about the long time what they spend separated. "Fucking shit! aggrrrr... Ka-me, do you know how it feels? Look!" and placed the younger man's hand on his growing erection to show "...d-do you know, that it almost spears my jeans. How could I just walk out like nothing has happened?"

"Ahn... baby I know, but NOT HERE. We take a taxi and head to my hotel room... or yours."

Akanishi got the green lights and took Kame's hand trailing him.  
"OK, going!"

Kazuya's heart pounded in his chest rapidly while he followed the older man with a smiling face. He forgot for a few minutes to care about their way out. After they arrived to a small place between the corridors which were not familiar to them, he knew they were lost. Jin stopped next to the table placed in the center of the room and looked around puzzled.  
"I don't remember about this...hm."

"..'cause we weren't here Ba-ka." the younger sighed and tried to remember where they could miss the direction.

"Fine! Why the hell you wanted you to meet here?"

"Shut up, it's a great place with good kitchen, and fine wine." Kame stepped closer arguing with the grumpy Akanishi "...and looked so...romantic" added to pouting.

"I KNEW...hah...I knew you planned to do it here." the older man smirked, putting his arms across in front of his chest.

"Shut up Mr Zero self-control!"

"Oh shit, we are again there Kazuya. Could you just say a simple 'yes'? If it's hard for you to tell me you want it to, then why are you here?"

Kame looked down still pouting and thought about how to get out of this. He always cared about not to show his lovesick side. he thought if he would let down his walls and let the other do everything he wanted, he would find himself again hurt and crushed as years ago. Actually Jin did always everything as he wanted against his behave. Although he lived his own closed life Jin knew the way how to sneak behind the borders. Now he came here to say, that he can't give up. That was his goal in his life and his future. Without that he was no one. He felt his life without Jin was beyond all reason. Finally he forced himself to look into the other man's eyes and say it out loud.

"Yes..." Akanishi looked at him questioningly and waited patiently what made Kame pout. "Yes Akanishi Jin, I came here because of you."

"...and?"

"Oh, you....agggrrr....and Y.E.S. I want to be with you, tho it's not needed to be mentioned."

"It is." Jin's voice became huskier and pulled Kazuya closer, hugging his waist. "It means a lot...to me at least."

"Bakanishi, shut up and kiss me!" Kame grabbed Jin's head on the two sides and glued their lips together passionately.

Akanishi welcomed the hungry mouth and joined into the fight of the two tongues. The sweet lips made him forget about his hunger and woke his sexual instinct up . The longer he kept kissing the most he wasn't able to hold himself back. Without thinking, he lifted the younger and put him onto the wooden table, stepping in between the parted legs. He broke the small resistance down easily and layed Kame onto his back.

The younger man's legs circled around Jin's waist and held him in a tight grip, while their groins rubbed to each other. The intensive sensation made both men moan between the kisses. Kame's hands hung on the older's neck pulling him closer.  
"J-jin...ahn...w-we were about to..ahn...leave, ne."

"Y-yes...we...ahnn...were..." the man above him seemed to got the message but he was not to stop.

"Then..w-we should...hnn...go. Jin?"

"H-hai...hnn" instead of leaving they were to eat up each other until Jin's hand found the way into Kame's pants. When the younger felt the fingers touched his sensitive skin he hissed breaking the kiss.

"Oh, God...J-jin! I...Aahnn t-told you..we are ...in hnn public." He painted heavily while his hands pressed against the board chest in embarrassment. "JIN!"

"What?" the older man finally looked at him, tho his voice reflected displeasure 'cause of the disturb.

"There are...cameras, please Jin."

"Okay, okay. But I won't go so easy on you next time." He leaned closer to Kame's ear and whispered huskily. "...if it was dark, you wouldn't have your escape."  
Kame smiled at him cheekily, knowing only he has the power to turn on that Baka so much. He licked his lips sexily while he tilted his head to the side and continued in a humming voice.

"Oh, you think you are that lucky guy, huh?"

"Beast!" Jin's eyes narrowed while watching the younger and tried to hold himself back not to jump on the frisky man. After a few minutes he talked on a warning voice while his eyes reflected the hot passion through the dark orbs. "Kazuya, you are playing with fire. Don't give the shit, I know you are eager to feel my dick inside you. You wanna get it? You will get it..."

For a short moment they made eye contact which almost heated up the small room in the chilly cellar, when the lights went out and pitch darkness surrounded them.  
"What the...!!!" Kame's high squeak was heard just before Akanishi's hungry mouth swooped at his lips and muffled the end of his sentence. He found himself layed down again the table, covered with Jin's strong body. He couldn't see anything, but he felt the cheeky hands found their way back, one to his nipples brushing through teasingly, and the other one sneaked into his underwear. Those skilled fingers made him moan again and forgot about their whereabouts quickly.

Jin pulled the younger man's jeans down along with the disturbing pants while his own erection throbbed in pain.  
"J-jin...hnn"

"Hush, I'll warm you up honey." he took his chance and didn't hesitate using it. Two of his fingers flew into his own mouth and made them wet carefully before pushing them inside the moaning man. Tho he was dieing to slam his length inside Kazuya he didn't want to cause pain. The wet fingers stretched the tight walls moving in and out carefully while his mouth was working on the other's muffling the sounds.

Kame was pressed down to a cold wooden table while his legs were lifted and placed onto Jin's shoulder. The older man teased his hole and his moans were blocked by the plump lips and a skilled tongue effectively. Just when he got some air into his lung he was able to talk.  
"Ahnn ....J-jin...what th...hell. .r. hnn...y-ou...doin'... aahn"

"Hush, Kazu-ya...hnn...no one will see us. And I don't need lights to find the way." a soft chuckle was heard in the darkness between the moans. Akanishi's free shaking hand unbuttoned his own jeans and opened his zipper. "S-sorry but I ...ahn..can't wait more."

When Kame felt the other's length lashed next to his thigh he reached it with one of his hand and stroked it teasingly. That gained more low groans out of the older man. The skilled fingers and the random 'lube' made their job and eased Jin to enter his lover. The younger's head flew back and a throaty groan left his mouth as he felt the big, throbbing shaft stretching him inside. He struggled for freeing his legs, but his jeans and the strong hold around his thighs blocked his movements. He urged for the other man's closeness especially 'cause of the pitch dark but he couldn't reach him. His mind went numb and his moans filled the old cellar echoing along the passages. He couldn't help but when Jin finally filled him till the hilt moving forward carefully with long slow thrusts, he came onto his own belly and a loud groan broke free from his throat.

Jin stopped himself feeling the muscles strong grip around his dick and got surprised about the other's immature orgasm. He waited until Kame's body stopped shaking and relaxed, tho he almost reached his own climax by the sudden tightness. The blissful darkness hid them from unexpected visitors, who would be able to catch them in the act, though Akanishi was sure, that Kame's scream was heard even upstairs at the bar. He held the younger man's legs strong and haven't moved an inch till he heard the breathing got back to normal. After he let the thighs out of his grip, those circled around his neck. The other man's hip lifted a bit and made small movements upward. He loosened the grip and placed his hands to both side of the floundering hip taking over the leadership.

"You...ahnn...are a devil Akanishi. Why did you stop?" Kame's humming voice told the older man that he is still turned on. After the sudden orgasm rocked his body and he was able to get himself together, the lust was back and urged him to give Jin his own. Only the though of the older man can feel the same like he just before, rose his excitement quickly.

"Oh, my beast is back? Haha... It seems I have the knowledge to find the spot what turns you back to a wild animal I like in you." Akanishi's voice sounded teasing in the darkness, though the hotness, that swallowed his shaft sent shivers through his spine.

"The turtle is not a tame one. You should ahn...know already." Kame supported his weight on both side of the table as he lifted himself sliding along the still hard cock of Akanishi.

The younger man's treatment made Jin dizzy because of the blood-loss in his head. "Ahn...God..Kazuya...you..wanna kill..hnn..me?" Though he was always the dominant, in reality he got weak as soon as the beautiful man under him got the 'tiller' between his hands. His body trembled and his sexual pleasure reached another high level.

"You almost did ...to me just before. So I own you one..." Kame licked his dried lips while his hip kept rocking against Jin's groin. He was addicted to the man and his playful member, what he wouldn't admit even now. When Jin's fingers dig into his porcelain skinned thighs strongly and their soft moans were mixed again with their puffs and pants and moving in synch(?) the lights brightened the cellar again.

Both men blinked at each other for a few times before realizing, that the clear view is not their fantasy anymore. Kame moved first and tried to sit up pushing the older man further.  
"Oh, my God Jin..is...bright again. They will come..."

"No, they won't...I...ahn..can't stop..now. A-are you kidding?" The standing man looked at Kame through half lidded eyes, while his throbbing length slid out unwillingly from the hot walls and he still felt dizzy. Jin leaned forward after the younger man managed to place his feet to the ground and stopped him with a deep kiss.

"J-jin...please...let it c-continue ..ahn..at home." tho he was neither to break the kiss his weak pleading had no effect.

"No fucking way will I stop now!" Akanishi's hand grabbed his waist and turned him without breaking the connection of their lips. The younger man's bare bottom was pressed against his groin while the cheeky hands teased Kame's manhood making it hard again.

The older man was aware of the main intimate spots of the other's which destroyed any kind of resistance from Kame and he used up that weapon. He teased the smaller man until that couldn't do anything but moan his name and press his well-shaped bottom against him. After Kame lay on his stomach on the table again offering Jin a tempting view he looked back above his shoulder and talked to the standing man in an arousing voice:

"Hmmm...why are you waiting now? Do I need to ask for it? You are really....ahnn...D-devilnishi."  
His knuckles became almost white by gripping both sides of the table while Jin's throbbing shaft entered his hole again. His head fell on the table while his moans broke free from his perfect lips. The intensity of the impacts were harder by every trust giving both men a huge amount of pleasure.

"I won't hnn...let you wait, Kaahn-zuya." Akanishi's low groans echoed next to Kame's ear when the older leaned forward and entwined their fingers with one hand while the other kept stroking the younger man's cock. The movements fastened quickly, teasing Kame from both side. The feeling of the hotness which surrounded Jin's shaft tightly made him go crazy and sped up his thrusts.

Kame didn't notice he kept moaning continuously and his hip reflected the older man's moves when Jin came inside him, what he followed right after. The weight of Akanishi pressed the younger onto the surface of the table, but he didn't mind it. The satisfaction made him numb and relaxed spreading through his limbs. Only the cold wooden table pressed against his body spoiled his happiness and the reawaken feeling of their whereabouts.

"Jin?"

"Hmm?" Akanishi's low purr tickled his neck and it made him chuckle.

"J-jin~"

"Un~"

"Jin it's time to leave."

"So~ and what will we do after now?" the older man kept purring sexily.

"What ...more?" Kame gasped on a high voice.

"Continue ...this? Or depends on how long do you stay."

"Oh, really you are the....aaggr JIN my ribs stabbing the table, get off!" he got warning.

"No! Until you promise me we will do it before you leave" while talking on an arousing voice he trusted in teasingly.

"J-jin!"

"Ka-zu-ya~" Jin was busy with nibbling the younger man's earlobe and used his devilish hips "promise me~"

"Ahnn, Jin you...J-jin..get... off! We can do it, but not here, okay?"

"Gotcha~ We can go ...to me"

"Ah, Akanishi you can't stop it, can you?" Kame shook his head in disapproval.

"I never stop.......I just take a break."


	2. Whispers in the darkness - Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was written in September 2011

A black taxi-cab drove through London's streets with two Japanese men on its backseat in the dark night. One turned his face to the window pouting while the other into the other direction annoyed. Both of them avoided the other ones look and behaved childish. The rain still poured outside and blocked the unbelievable view of the city-center. Only the colorful lights of the boards reflected on the glass panel while they cut across by the shopping town.

"Oh, God... so embarrassing!" Kazuya was the first who broke the silence and mumbled just for himself, but only to repeat what he was saying since they stepped out of the wine-bar. "… so lame"

"Stop, just stop it already!" Jin frowned his forehead again making the lines between his brows deeper. "What's that whining? You act like a virgin. Just really, can't you do it as if nothing had happened?"

"Oh, yep, ... NOTHING happened." the younger man kept sulking and showered ironic remarks at Jin.

"You really piss me off Kazuya! Why do you care about those fuckers anyway? They are only strangers for you. Drop the topic already!"

Kame smacked his tongue in annoyance and tore his eyes off of the window finally just to send new death glare at the older man.

"Ease to say Mr. Hornyman! You were not the one lying on your back almost naked with spreed legs when the securities looked for us, were you?"

"Pfff! That's really... Kazu! You want to tell me we have never, I mean NEVER, done that before? I mean outside. Your memory need to be fresh, I think." with that he turned to the younger man and pressed his whole body on the smaller one blocking any resisting outburst before he pressed his lips harshly to Kazuya's.

"Wha... hnn... sto... hmm… Jin... re-ally" Kame got pissed now, but couldn't push the older man's body enough far away. It was back again like a stretch clothes surrounding him tightly and making him hot. Jin's taste had the flavour of their making out just before, what Kame couldn't deny it made him hard again.

The cheeky hand sneaked up between the younger thighs until it gained moans out of the other man.

"Jin you can't stop it, can you? We should talk instead... "

"Don't worry Kazu, I arranged everything. I bought a lot of fucking expensive wine, though I hate them. They are rather thankful to us using their cellar. Don't think about it anymore. Hush, you will get a headache at the end baby." Jin caressed the other man’s cheeks softly making him somewhat relaxed.

"I meant not the cellar, I meant the conversation we started bakayaro~"

"We are on the way to my place where you can talk as much as you want." the older man smiled at the other and nuzzled closer to Kazuya's neck.

"I'm afraid you need to be tied down to be able to listen to me." Kame narrowed his eyes at the other while tried to keep the eye contact. He doubted it would be possible for him until an idea flashed in his mind and a stupid grin spread on his face. "… before that, we need to stop at my place I need my luggage."

The black taxi took a small back way before reached its goal, Jin's apartment. The two men hurried inside the building and up to the third floor. After they stepped in and got out of the coats Jin start to freeze.

"I think I take a hot shower. The cellar was fucking chilly and the rain was cold too. Wanna join?" the small hole on the two side of his cheeks while smirking lightly, told Kame to stay away.

"No thanks. I'd check if there is something to eat in your fridge till then. I'm starving."

"Go on. May there is something to cook. I did it few days ago." he waved and headed to the bathroom leaving Kazuya behind in the big living room and kitchen.

Jin took his clothes off and placed to the small stool in the room. Deliberately he left the door open. He knew very well it can be looked into the bathroom from the kitchen and he used it up devilish.

Outside Kame tiptoed with his luggage what he finally placed into the living room and took out some stuff and put them under the pillow. After that he looked around in the kitchen and checked the fridge for food. It was just a few ingredients but enough for him for a small dinner for two person. He took his soaked jeans off and turned the heater on. He found a long black apron hanging from the side of the kitchen board and took it on.

He was not shy in front of Jin only in underwear, but that material was useful now to make him comfortable. He took the vegetables and the bacon and cut them to small pieces. Another pot was placed to the kitchen stove filled with water to boil some pasta while he put the ingredients into the heated pan. All the years he could learn how to make quickly delicious pasta for Jin even from a few things. He liked to cook and especially he liked to cook for the older man. He put all of his heart into that.

Appetizing smell made Jin to finish showering and leaded him into the kitchen. His plan to make the younger turned on again while letting to watch him in the bathroom naked fail. He stepped into the room only in a towel around his waist, but Kazuya was busier with cooking for the older man’s bad luck.

Jin went to the counter that separated the kitchen from dining room and sat down with a sigh.

“Oh, you’re back?” The younger man commented it without turning from the stove.

Though the smell was delicious it made Akanishi somewhat disappointed. He lost his attraction toward his ex-bandmeat already? How lame.

“Um… “

“Dinner is almost ready.” the smaller man declared. Both of his hands rushed above the pots. While the one mixed the pasta with a stirrer the other threw up the content of the pan a few times. He moved like a profession chef by now.

Jin remembered about one time when Kame cooked something in the kitchen years before. They were young and not used to do housework at all, but Kazuya was determined to surprise the older. That was only a small breakfast, ham, eggs and toast, but it ended up with some burn sufferings, huge smoke and crying Kame. That time he was maybe angry at the younger and even scolded him, but now, in a long-rage view, it was more like a treasured memory. One of the collected tiny pieces and they had a pile of common memories.

Whenever Jin took a glance at the other man a faint smile appeared on the corner of his eyes without he noticing it. Somehow whatever they did or said in the past, it couldn’t make a change on the fact, that they had a strong bond. Stronger than anything. Beside the lovely memories they had sore too. He couldn’t remember how many times they hurt each other throwing nonsense at the other’s face. Why they did it? Jin couldn’t remember either. It was mostly because of the pain. The most he felt painful the most he wanted to hurt the other to show his own sorrow. Childish ne? They were just children that time.

Now it was different. Both of them grew up and carried different kind of impressions. Some of them parted them driving wedge between them but the lovely one could give a warmth to Akanishi’s heart. That meant there was still love, ne? The thought tortured his brain whenever he wandered to that topic and questioned everything. Did they love each other enough?... and still doing it?

The singer sighed rubbing his head and decided to turn the radio on before his brain kills him. He took the remoter and pushed the button. Usually he listened to some pop radio station where the DJs playing party songs, but now he stopped at a nice chill out music. Time to time he loved to relax at that or even before sleeping. It will help for make them cozy atmosphere he thought so.

He turned back to the busy man and continued watching. Not only that Kazuya had an alluring sight from behind while his well-shaped ass peeped out of the long apron in that tight boxer, but Jin liked to use up those moments when the younger was forgetting about himself and behaving natural. One of the few moments like this.

The radio started another song and the nice melody called Jin’s attention. The lyric heated his emotions up as the memories awakened inside him and while he listened to the song he started to hum.

“My heart is whispering,  
love is cruel again,  
Thinking about the times I was with you

I never knew your name,  
miss you just the same,  
dreaming of all the nights I spent with you

Like a song I took to bed,  
you stayed inside my head,  
over and over again,  
over and over and over and over and over

and the memory of your face,  
your kiss, your warm embrace,  
over and over again,  
over and over and over and over and over”

Meanwhile Kame served the dinner into two plates and hasn’t recognized that he started to hum the song too without getting the meaning of the lyric, until the half-naked body behind him stopped him. Jin stepped behind the younger and embraced his waist carefully pulling him closer. The taller man propped up his chin on the small shoulder and continued to sing on a soft voice while lulling them.

“All the times like this,  
can bring you to your knees,  
wishing the stars will bring you back to me,  
then I could touch your face,  
and let you fill my space,  
hoping my dreams become reality

Like a song I took to bed,  
it stayed inside my head,  
over and over again,  
over and over and over and over and over

and the memory of your face,  
your kiss, your warm embrace,  
over and over again,  
over and over and over and over and over”

Kame’s heart clenched in his chest while listening to the music and entangled their fingers. It was such a beautiful song filled with sorrow just as their own life he thought. The lyric recalled his memories too. Pleasant feelings, that drew smiles on their faces and sad once too, that brought tears to their eyes. How many of them? Who knows that.

Jin caressed Kazuya’s cheeks and took one side of them into his palm. On the other side he pressed his forehead against the soft skin and sang.

“If I ever fall in love again,  
it will be you,  
if I ever fall in love again,  
it will be with you

If I ever fall in love again,  
it will be you,  
if I ever fall in love again,  
it will be with you”

Kame closed his eyes while listening to the song and Akanishi’s soft voice. Tears gathered under his eyelids and his throat felt painfully dry suddenly. Why was it? Why couldn’t it be a perfect happiness? His only love sang for him, making a promise and still. It stabbed his heart like thousands of spin. Was that still love? So painfully and overwhelming at the same time. Kazuya lifted the arm that embraced him only to turn around and look into the dark brown eyes again. He wanted to feel that love that sent butterflies into his stomach and made his heart flutter like back then. Is it possible?

As the lyric returned to those lines he scooped up the kind face between his palms and started to sing it too.

“If I ever fall in love again,  
it will be you,  
if I ever fall in love again,  
it will be with you

If I ever fall in love again,  
it will be you,  
if I ever fall in love again,  
it will be with you  
If I ever fall in love again,  
it will be you,

if I ever fall in love again,  
it will be with you,  
it will be with you"

The sad eyes glanced from the tears and made Jin’s heart miss a beat. Did he hurt the other again? He didn’t want that. He was ready to give love again instead of pain. His finger wiped the tears off and kissed the spot to heal it. Kazuya nuzzled closer and lead their lips to find each other’s. Jin nibbled on the soft lips more then carefully. The younger man meant him more than his own life and didn’t want to cause Kazuya sad eyes, though he did it plenty of times. He wanted to see the smiling boy who played around him childishly like back then.

The soft groan was the complaining sign that Akanishi is overcareful. Kame ran his fingers through the dark locks of the older man and pulled him closer hungrily. The kiss got deeper and passionate opening their heart to each other, but it was still tender not rushing. The younger man was desperate to light the fire inside the other and tried to make it deeper, but the other man didn’t let it. When finally their lips parted panting Kazuya broke the silence.

“D-do you still love me?” he waited the answer with throbbing heart and holding his breath.

Jin brushed his finger over the swollen lips before he answered.

“I do.”

Kame moaned and glued their lips together desperately. This time the other man let him lead the kiss to more and more passionate. The warmth filled their bodies and got them ease the tension, what gathered inside them since they met. Those two words were his life-belt. It meant they can continue to build their future, isn’t it? The younger man felt just now how his soul longed for his other-half, for Akanishi.

Jin held the man in a tight embrace while caressed his back with devotion. The hungry mouth and the faint moans raised his excitement slowly. Could it be possible that one time he won’t be able to react like this? He doubted. He knew he was sick, sick from the love of Kazuya and his only salve was when he could take the other man into his arms and kiss and make love until they were not able to move.

The two men stumbled to the bed with slow steps. Jin panted heavily while the younger man touched and kissed his skin all over. Somehow Kazuya got dominant over him, what he didn’t mind at all. Actually those were also treasured memories for him when, without knowing exactly how, but making Kame to turn on like this. Deep groans broke out of him while the smaller man licked his way down to his stomach and his cheeky hands snaked under the towel massaging Jin’s buttocks. He got goosebums at umpteen and his erected member poked the material in front of him. Does Kame know how slight effort he has to do to make him a needy bastard? He probably does.

Jin turned his look down seeking the brown eyes. The kneeling man in front of him opened the towel and took a look at the throbbing flesh in front of him. That moment felt like an eternity for the standing man when Kame finally took him into his hand caressing the length slowly. There were no words to say, the older man was turned on again, what pleased Kazuya pretty well. He looked up finally to see a misty eyed Jin who had difficulties with breathing normally.

Their eyes met for a long moment. Akanishi’s hand took a strong hold on the kneeling man’s shoulder balancing himself. Why was that every time Kazuya wanted he could make Jin weak and just like now he would beg for those skilled lips to touch his cock. He knew the other man was aware of his power by now and used it up whenever he just wanted.

Back then, when they learned how to make love, or rather how to satisfy the other, was different. Kame was shy at the beginning and sometimes even blushed hardly when Jin come up with something new. During the time the younger got self-confident and put a leash around Akanishi’s neck not hundred presently symbolically. He got the lead in their relationship finally and Jin felt the leash became shorter and shorter. Maybe that was one thing they fought because of always. Sometimes he felt if his life was ruled by the younger man totally. But whenever he ran away returned back after a while. Jin had to admit he couldn’t live without Kamenashi Kazuya and still can’t.

A small yelp left Akanishi’s mouth when Kame’s hot mouth surrounded his painfully hard shaft. Shivers ran along his spine and he felt his legs got weaker as the younger swallowed him. That skilled mouth knew very well how to suck his soul out. He couldn’t keep up the eye contact longer and let his head fell back while moaning out continuously. Flush of heat and cold run through his veins by turns and his head got dizzier then before.

Kame held Jin’s shaft in one of his hands and rubbed along it while his mouth moved up and down in co-operation with his skilled tongue. He twirled it around the sensitive head time to time, what made the standing man’s thighs shake. The torture drove the older man’s mind crazy. Jin’s fingers dug into the soft locks for some hold while his hip tossed up unconsciously and leaned again to the kneeling man.

“AHhh… K-ka..zu…aahnn… w-wa… aahn… li”

Kame let him out of his mouth but his fingers took a tight hold around the other’s erection. He looked up to the panting man and licked along the sensitive skin grinning.

“Hmm… yes? What… did you want… to say?”

“D-de…v-vil… ahnn”

The compliment made Kame to giggle more and kept playing with his tongue along the big shaft. He liked to see the older man helplessly longing for the satisfaction that only he could give him. The man, who stole his heart and his virginity with it. Jin was the first for Kame and along the years they grew together. He learned to read in the older man only from small signs and took the leading. The embarrassment was long past and he enjoyed ruling the older time to time. The trembling Akanishi under him begging for more was his kink.

“Kazu… ahnnn…Ka-zu…ya”

Jin pulled Kame’s hair a little bit stronger to gain attention, but the younger knew already very well what to do and stood up to push the other man down to the bed. The older man didn’t complain when the small thumb pressed against his broad chest unbalanced him and his naked body spread over the huge bed still trembling. Jin looked up through half lidded eyes seeking for the other man’s warmth. He didn’t have to wait long. After Kame got lost from the apron, his shirt and even the boxer he jumped on the top of the man placing his legs on the two sides of the sexy hip.

“Are you ready for another round?” he asked smirking while he leaned forth and licked the hard nipples.

“Y-you are … pretty skilled how to torture me, beast. “

“Oh! Someone said not long ago he can’t stop just…“ Kazuya give a peck on the plump lips playfully. “… takes a break, or something.”

Jin moaned as their groins were brushed together. He grabbed the other man’s ass above him massaging it and leading the younger closer for more friction.

“Kazu… c’mon”

Kame liked the hand on his bottom, he could purr from the treatment, but he pulled away when the needy man under him tried to capture his lips again.

“You had your way with me Mr.! Now who is coming is Me.” with that he pressed the man down back to the sheet. He was turned on as well, but this time he wanted to lead. Inside he was just as eager to ride the man as that wanted lying under him, but at the same time taking revenge was more tempting. He brushed the cheeky hands off of his hip and pressed them above the lying man.

Akanishi was enjoying the treatment, tho his member was painfully hard by now. If the younger wants to ride him he won’t be against it. Of course not. A small clack and the hard material around his wrist let him know, that he was handcuffed by Kazuya.

“WHA… watta fak?” Jin got surprised and wanted to free his hands but Kazuya did fine job fixing the handcuff to the bed.

“I told you, that you will pay for today.”

“You know I don’t like this game, Kazuya. Let me free!”

“Don’t be afraid, I will… later…” the last word was almost a whisper when Kame leaned closer to Jin’s ear and started to lick on it. He loved to nibble especially on the earlobe, what could break the other man’s resistance. By the time he got deeper and licked the alluring neck, Akanishi was sable to moan and wriggle under him.

“Ahhnn… Ka-zu… please…”

“Hmmm… let me think on that.” but he didn’t think at all. Kame moved his mouth slowly to the chest just for paying some attention to the big and hard nipples before licking his way down to the bellybutton. He had to admit that he liked the small belly what Jin could grow sometimes with his lazy lifestyle. It was soft and cute at the same time and the dark hair under it leading into the man’s pants was more than sexy for Kame.

It didn’t matter how much Jin wriggled and pouted he couldn’t stop the younger from continue the treatment. His blood was boiling in his veins and his length was throbbing from excitement. Every touch burned his skin and couldn’t suppress his moans when Kazuya took him into his mouth.

“Ahnn … GOD…Kazuya… you w-want to… kill me?”

“Not really… ” The younger chuckled playing with the head of Jin’s member. “… just a little… pay-back.”

“What kind of punishment do you have to me? Making me ahnn… beg? or dead?”

“Beg? maaaybeeee…” Kame laughed at the expression on Jin’s face and opened the man’s legs placing himself between the thighs. “Anyway, you will enjoy it.”

“I don’t know if I should be afraid of your pervert side or not.”

“Just… ahnn relax sweety.” with that he lead shaft back into his mouth sucking on it harder and his fingers started to massage the older man’s entrance until he could push in one of his fingers.

“Ahhn… Kame?” Akanishi’s eyes flew open from the surprise and the wave of pleasure started to shake his body every time the younger man brushed over that spot inside him. “Wha… doin… huh?”

“Shh, take it easy babe. I’ll make you feel good.”

Kame knew pretty well where to search for that point what can give an cathartic orgasm if you join it with a skilled suck or even between jerking of. He had plenty of time to experience while playing with himself. When they spent time apart he was often not in the mood looking for another guy, or picking someone up for a night. After a while he learned how to satisfy his own need. He even bought some tools to play with them. Though those were not in the near when he made love with Jin. The only man who could make him lose his head completely.

One of the treasured toys was found from the small bag, that Kame hid under the pillow as well and he started to use that instead of his fingers. It was a small dildo with tighter and smaller cross-section. That form was perfect to torture the tight muscles. The younger man turned around showing his well-shaped ass to the lying man and placed his head back between the thighs what the older pulled up already. He kneeled above the man licking along the hard erection while his hands spread the legs more.

Jin let out a complaining yelp when Kame left him for a short moment. He was almost afraid the punishment will be that he would be left over for some hours handcuffed to the bed with painfully hard dick. But when the younger man was back and those skilled lips touched again his sensitive skin he lost the sense of his surroundings. The play of the other’s tongue was killing and when he felt the strange toy inside him brushing against the spot and Kazuya’s mouth pumping him on the other side, he was afraid he will faint from pleasure. Maybe he was right about the younger man wanted him to be died.

Akanishi’s body was shaking under Kazuya and the man was moaning loudly. The neighbors must have been complaining Kame though, but he kept continuing brushing the disturbing thought aside. They can think about it tomorrow too. He was able to increase the pressure more with his mouth while his little toy kept disappearing between the tight walls of the other man. It didn’t last long when Jin came with a loud cry and spill his semen into the younger’s mouth, who had to swallow all of it not to choke.

Jin felt if all of his strength left his body in the moment when the colossal orgasm rocked his body almost gasping out his life. His muscles got limp and he was all of tremble. His lips became pall and numb as well. Just when his breathing got back to close to the normal and his head didn’t spin he was able to talk.

“D-don’t … do it… a-again. You wan… to… cause …heart attack?”

“Ohh, was it that good?” Kame couldn’t help but smile to the shocked man. “I was right you will like it.”

Jin lifted his head carefully. He was afraid he was still dizzy or the fainting will come after this. When he faced the younger’s bottom in front of him a smirk spread over him and he asked on his silky voice.

“You can let me free now, ne Kazuchan?”

“Hmm… let me think on that…” Kame played a little longer with the other man’s nerves. “… depends on what do you want to do with me?” he told it while swaying his hips sexily.

“I could show you the seventh heaven if you want.”

“Ahhnn… sound alluring.” He reached behind with one of his hands and caressed his own tights along while his head rested on the crock of the other’s hip looking into Jin’s eyes. “… and how do you want to do that sweety?”

Akanishi’s eyes glued on the erotic view in front of him and he almost choked his own salvia when the younger man licked his fingers and brushed though on his entrance. Kame was turned on like hell by now. It was hard only to hear those moans and his member trembled with every jolt of the other while Jin was shivering under him. Now he couldn’t stop not to touch himself. Two of his fingers entered his hole stretching the walls eagerly. His eyelids were half open while watching the older man under him and sexy moans left the perfect mouth.

The lying man enjoyed the show for a while but he started to be unpleasant with his present position as well. He wanted to join to the game and wanted to become the causer of the younger man’s moans.

“Kazu, let me free right now. I …ahnn want to feel you.”

“Ahnn … Jin…” the smaller man was able to moan between pants while his fingers tortured his walls. Even his hip imitated the movements to trust the fingers deeper inside. “ahhn…God.”

Akanishi felt how his blood rushed back to his lower parts and got his member awake again. He couldn’t watch longer that show. He longed for more skin contact. It didn’t matter how much he tried to pull the handcuffs he couldn’t free himself.

“Kame… please… Oh,shit! I beg you let me touch you, damn it! I’ll do what you want, just let me free babe.”

The younger man stopped for a moment and looked at the desperate man who was pleading to him. How he had been able to bear without Jin so long? He had plenty of nights behind lulling himself into dream alone. Inside he was pleading for those strong arms to take him into a tight embrace. but only his pillow was his companion.

“Whatever I want?”

“Fucking yeah! Anything you want babe, just let me free already.”

Kame lifted his head and turned him around to face the lying man slowly. He nuzzled closer to breath in the well-known scent what could make his hearth flutter. Then he eyed the man for a long moment before his trembling lips let slip out the words.

“Then… I don’t want to live without you. I don’t want to be apart so long. Don’t leave me again, please…” he hugged the kind face desperately to his small chest keeping Jin back from breathing for a short time. The scare of losing the older man totally was like heavy stones on his heart and just now, after he said out loud, could feel somewhat relived. Slowly he let the other’s head out of the embrace and eyed the man with more begging eyes then the other looked at him before.

“Ah, babe I won’t. I couldn’t… God you don’t know how I missed you.”

Just then Kame opened the handcuffs to fly into the arms he wanted to do so many times before. He tried to hug the other man with all of his strength and calm his throbbing heart. He was happy so unbelievable happy that his eyes became watery.

Jin first almost choked from the lack of air when Kame fell upon him. Then he felt if his head was hit hearing the confess of the younger. He had to almost laugh. Was that why Kame flew nine thousand kilometer to ask him?

“You though I want to break up or what?”

“No, I… didn’t know. I guess, I was overthinking.”

“Ah, babe you are so cute sometimes. How could I leave you? I still love you, forgot it?”

“I love you too.” Kame let out a deep sight making his body relax and nuzzled closer to steal soft kisses. “ and … won’t allow you to leave.”

“Haha…” Jin chuckled cutely and caressed the back of the other. “but…if you dare to handcuff me again and drive me crazy with your skilled mouth or sexy ass I will.”

“We won’t do it again?” Kame pouted adorably

“AGAIN? You really wanna kill me?”

“I didn’t mean that! But I have more of those funny toys I’d like to show you.” the younger man kept drawing circles on the other’s chest still pouting.

Jin’s thumbs were back on the round bottom massaging it. His smirk sneaked back on his lips and he raised one of his eyebrows.

“Oh, more toys? Than show me!” he pulled Kazuya closer for a kiss. Their lips met and their moans mixed together as they deepened it exploring the each other’s mouth with their tongues. Jin’s hand disappeared between the two alluring backsides heating up the smaller man. When their lips finally parted away the yearning desire was back making them to pant from lust. “and… I’d like to check them … and try on you of course.”

Soon Kame’s little bag was emptied one by one. Akanishi took special care about master the handling of those sex-toys on the younger. Last but not least the neighbors were not able to sleep longer after Kazuya couldn’t lower his moans anymore.


End file.
